


一个小亲亲

by Keery



Category: TSN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22902040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keery/pseuds/Keery
Relationships: lex/eduardo
Kudos: 2





	一个小亲亲

今天是个好日子，当然绝对不是因为他喜欢现在的会议。Lex撑着下巴百无聊赖之下，只能想着他心爱的Dudu才能舒服点儿。这还是Eduardo第一次以未婚夫的身份来他的公司探班呢，更重要的是他们准备培养一个宝宝，一个拥有他和Eduardo基因的宝宝。说起来他俩只是私下交换了戒指，连订婚派对都没办，更别说婚礼了，宝宝一生下来不就是私生子了吗？这个问题Lex怎么可能考虑不到，何况今天只是进行最基础的基因提取，从这一步到宝宝成为一个真正的婴儿，估计他们连蜜月都度完了孩子都没出生呢！虽然氪星飞船上的仪器可以让孩子在几个小时就呱呱坠地，但他们爱情的结晶怎么能如此草率，那必须是在最完美的条件下培养啊！  
Lex一心二用的听着经理的汇报，一边幻想着他和Eduardo的孩子。这个孩子一定是最完美的！继承他的十二级智力，Dudu水汪汪的大眼睛，头发可以像他的金色或者是Dudu柔软的棕色，带着微微的蜷曲，还有粉嘟嘟肉乎乎的柔嫩的小脸······不知道Dudu会喜欢男孩子还是女孩子，从个人偏好上来说，他并不在意宝宝的性别，因为无论它是男孩还是女孩，他都会让它拥有最完美的一切。倒是可以侧面打听一下Dudu的想法，或者可以要两个，不过这样的话可能要占用他们太多的私人空间。不然他们晚一点再要孩子？毕竟现在Dudu还是个学生呢，太早有孩子难免会对他的学业造成影响。最重要的是，他可不想这么早就要一个小崽子来瓜分他和Dudu的二人世界。  
越想着Eduardo，Lex越是在会议室里坐不住，终于，他赶在这个负责人汇报完之后说道：“休息十五分钟再继续。”人却已经从会议室里走了出去，大步流星地走向他的休息室。

Lex推门进入休息室的时候，Eduardo正盘腿坐在大床上敲打着键盘。听到开门声他抬起头，Lex发誓，他进门的时候绝对只是打算看一眼他的baby就回去开会，可是现在他只想走过去亲一亲他带笑的眼睛。  
他大步走过去，抽开Eduardo的笔记本，单膝跨上了床，几乎是一下子凑到了Eduardo的眼前。  
Eduardo一惊，好在他并不反感这类突然的举动，笑着说道：“会议结束了吗？”  
“No。”Lex否定的很干脆，钴蓝色的眼睛没有半分移动，定定的看着Eduardo。  
“那你就这么跑回来了？”Eduardo和他对视着，唇角的笑意淡了几分，双颊却逐渐染上红晕。他不自在地用手指勾着Lex颊边的金发，将蜷曲的金色发丝拨到Lex的耳后去，Lex握住了他还在作怪的手。  
“Dudu。”他说。  
Eduardo应了一声，那声音从他鼻腔溢出。软软的，像是一只小爪子在暧昧的空气里勾缠了一下。  
Lex亲了亲那只被他捉住的手，张口含住小指圆润的指甲，鼻息带着热气作怪地揉乱指缝。张口轻阖牙关咬过无名指的指节，水渍侵染到中指的根部，眼睛明明一眨不眨地望着Eduardo，牙齿却咬住了戴在中指上的那枚钻石戒指。指环松松的从指根褪下，划过略微粗大的指节，最终被他含在唇齿之间。Lex含笑咬着戒指向Eduardo凑过去，和他分享着这枚戒指，像是分享一块甜腻的糖果，手掌握住Eduardo无措的手，和他十指相扣······  
戒指被吐到枕边，Lex喘着气扯了扯西装的扣子，Eduardo的手还和他握在一起，两人却谁都没打算放开。单膝跪在Eduardo的双腿之间，他再次俯下身去，吻着他亲爱的Dudu，这次没了戒指的阻碍，他们的舌头几乎要黏到一起去，搅弄出啧啧的声响。情欲如同热气一下子在有限的空间中熏蒸开来，带着热浪席卷着两人之间。  
“Baby······”Lex低喘着念叨着，啄着Eduardo因亲吻而水润红艳的嘴唇，“我们——”

“嘀嘀嘀——”谁的手机不合时宜地响了起来。  
Lex决定不去管它，现在的气氛实在太好，打断难免可惜。他按灭兜里的手机继续说道：“我们也许——”  
手机持之以恒地震动着。  
“Lex，看看吧。”Eduardo用手肘推了推他的胸口。  
就算现在想要继续，也没有刚才的气氛了。Lex颓唐地坐了起来，从口袋中摸出自己的手机，是Mercy。正当他打算回个电话，却收到了助手的短信。  
“Boss，如果不方便的话，接下来的会议我就代您主持了。”  
Lex大方地收回了要扣对方工资的决定。  
“你要回电话吗？”Eduardo坐了起来，理了理自己有些凌乱的衣服，然后伸手去扣Lex衬衫上的扣子。在意识到自己干了什么，他下意识地要缩回手，却被Lex握住。  
“没什么。”Lex回答道。  
想到刚才被握住手的时候，Eduardo悄然红了耳尖，轻轻挣扎了一下，“不是还有会要开？”  
“有Mercy呢。”Lex低头亲亲他的手指。  
“你把什么都丢给助手吗？”Eduardo咕哝了一句，然而人却凑过来亲亲Lex的脸颊，然后把他往外推。  
“去开会吧！我可不想因为我影响你的事业。”  
Lex失笑，“那我走了哦？”  
Eduardo坐在床上朝他挥了挥手，嗯了一声，小小声地说道：“反正我就在这儿等你回来。”


End file.
